Nightmare After Konoha
by NarutoReaperofsouls
Summary: Under rewrite it is now called Nightmare after Elemental
1. Chapter 1

Young Naruto ran through the streets as fast as his six year old legs could carry him. The pain and fear he would and did feel if he was to stop or be captured but those thoughts were immediately stopped as a kunai ended up in his leg as the slurred drunken footsteps were upon him. The civilians were yelling calling him a demon as a Anbu approached and he yelled as his Tiger mask hid nothing of his intent "NOW it is time to finish what our beloved and deceased Yondaime and rid this world of this trash of a demon. The many cries of agreement destroyed Naruto as he cried.

"Please I didn't do anything" as the pain and fear was shown in his eyes.

"You're a demon a creature who killed all of what we hold dear now it is you who should suffer." a random civilian yelled

"enough this has gone on long enough now time to die" the Anbu announced as he raised his Katana and loped of Naruto's head. The poor boy was the buried to leave no evidence but on his unmarked grave grew one beautiful pumpkin that the villagers used to build a scarecrow on the Hokage's mountain to protect the Hokage's in the after life.

Naruto awoken in a graveyard and as he a beautiful women. She was 5 ft 7 her crimson eyes pierced his very soul, her smile light up the sun, and her beauty couldn't be contained as he D-cup breasts and her skin tight Kimono left little too the imagination. The man he saw was a skeleton as he was over 7 feet wore a black tux and with a smile that would scare even the most strongest willed Shinobi.

"who are you" Naruto questioned to the two people.

**My name is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and before you say anything the Yondaime didn't kill for it is impossible, he sealed me into you and for the time being, I'm am very sorry for what I have done you life was hell because of me.** the Kyuubi actually cried but Naruto has one weakness to see women cry as he walked to the Kyuubi and embraced her into a hug and whispered

"I don't blame you for you must have your reasons and it was not your fault that the villagers killed me for it was the villagers choice not yours."

the Kyuubi stopped crying and embrace Naruto with equal passion until the man began to speak.

"**as much as I hate to intervene we must continue the future not relive the past now Naruto I'm am your ancestor from way back, before Shinobi existed but the in that time the world ended thus ending my life and creating the world of today. My name is Jack Skellington and I have a deal for you." **as jack finished Naruto immediately asked.

"Tell me what is in it for me" Naruto asked.

" **well I will teach you everything I know and more you will succeed me in becoming the next Pumpkin King." **jack announced

"alright ill accept your terms as long as Kyuubi-chan joins us" Naruto stated with pure determination while the Kyuubi blushed cause of the added suffix.

"**deal now all you have to do is sit in the electrical chair and you will learn for 1000 years worth of knowledge in only ten years." jack yelled with enthusiasm .**

Naruto sat in the chair and was strapped in as jack pulled the lever and electricity slammed into his body but instead of pain he felt in bliss as the electricity flowed into his body and he disappeared.

Time skip 10 years (During pein fight everything happened during the canon except the sai was played the part of Naruto but died fight pein.)

Pein had destroyed Konoha as he held the Godaime Tsunade as the Shinobi watched helplessly (mainly the rookie nine, their sensei's and other important Shinobi that I don't feel like listening.)

"where is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki" he stated in a monotone voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been dead for 10 years" Tsunade barely managed to say thanks to the death grip she has on her throat.

"then Konoha shall end today" he announced to everyone near as he threw Tsunade and jumped in the air to perform his Shinra Tensai but before he could finish a scarecrow almost killed him but pein evaded it. Pein turned and everyone started to hear a bell chime.

**(Panic at the disco version of this is Halloween.)**

Boys and girls of every ageWouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will seeThis, our town of Halloween

As the scarecrow burst and appeared a blond haired man with a black tux on and a skull necklace. He had no trace of baby fat and a perfected chiseled face and a muscular body not buff but mostly relied on speed and precision. He was a perfect replica of Adonis. This is Halloween, this is HalloweenPumpkins scream in the dead of nightThis is Halloween, everybody make a sceneTrick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of frightIt's our town, everybody screamIn this town of HalloweenI am the one hiding under your bedTeeth ground sharp and eyes glowing redI am the one hiding under your stairsFingers like snakes and spiders in my hairhe had a Cheshire grin as he charged when he pulled of his spine a scythe made of bone. He charged with speed of light and destroyed five of the six peins.

this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songIn this town, don't we love it now?Everybody's waiting for the next surpriseRound that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...Scream! This is HalloweenRed 'n' black, slimy greenAren't you scared?Well, that's just fineSay it once, say it twiceTake a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of nightEverybody scream, everybody screamIn our town of Halloween!I am the clown with the tear-away faceHere in a flash and gone without a traceI am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"I am the wind blowing through your hairI am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with frightThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!Halloween! Halloween! The last pein was frightened at this newcomers power as he began to ask.

"why do you protect this village even though it is corrupted and you know nothing of it."

"Because I made a promise to my only precious person in this village now I will finish you. As he destroyed the last pein as the shadows around them gathered and chains began to pull him under when finally he was dragged under. A few seconds later he appeared again in the worst condition while still intact that most veterans would loss their lunch to. As Naruto disappeared to fight the real pein. (Same as canon through when he returns.)

Tender lumplings everywhereLife's no fun without a good scareThat's our job, but we're not meanIn our town of HalloweenIn this townDon't we love it now?Everyone's waiting for the next surpriseSkeleton Jack might catch you in the backAnd scream like a bansheeMake you jump out of your skinThis is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guyOur man jack is King of the Pumpkin patchEveryone hail to the Pumpkin King nowThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songLa la-la la [Repeat]WOO!

Naruto returns to the leaf via shadow shusin.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Konoha was building its strength up after the Pein attack Tsunade was in the Hokage's seat as every ninja that can walk is in the Council room with mysterious man that helped defend the village. The tension was high as no one said a word until the Hokage says so. Naruto coughed to break the tension, his young voice showing many ninja he was only sixteen. Tsunade began to speak "who ever I thank you for the help with out you we surely would have perished."

"Don't thank me, thank Sarutobi it was him that I even came back to this corrupted village in the first place." Naruto stated as his emotionless voice that shocked even the most veteran ninjas as to what he went through to make him this way.

"Well I would thank him had he not die years ago, but please tell me your name so we can thank our savior." she asked him.

"No" he stated as your could hear his hatred for this village. His face was shrouded with a mask of red (think of tobi's second mask with two holes but red with ichigo's masks black eyes.)his eyes as black as the genjustu Infinite Darkness. The whole council was in uproar when they were silence courtesy of Naruto's KI. Most ninjas below Jonin could not stand and those above were not fairing any better.

"You will reveal yourself or be executed for your disrespect to the honorable council!" yelled Homura with great displeasure.

"No" Naruto simply stated as the KI intent filled the room as even the Hokage could not stand as the everyone genin skill and below passed out except for the bain of peoples ears the Harunos. The head scream making everyone go deaf as Naruto pulled his scythe out of his spine and then the clan heads got involved. Shikaku had him in his clans famed shadow possession, Tsume had he claws to his neck ready to kill if needed be, Chōza had his has enlarge with his partial expansion, and Hiashi with his Byakugan on in his fight stance.

"Are you sure you want to fight me even though you saw what I did to pain when yourselves could not even scratch him?" Naruto told them. The realization sunk in when everyone realized that he is the most powerful ninja here and he could do anything and no one could stop him.

Everyone backed up into their seats with slow paces until fully seated when the council finally woke up to finish the meeting. "since you won't release your identity you will have to leave all your possessions here." sneered a fat civilian demanded.

"If you demand one more thing from me I will eliminate you and anyone else who gets in my way!" Naruto yelled with great venom with hints of death laced in his voice.

The fat civilian sank into his seat becoming silence.

"THAT is enough Tsunade roared "you are in my village therefore you will follow my rules or else, now reveal yourself."

(_should I my beloved)_

"**I think you should not reveal your identity unless it would be beneficial Koi"** Kyuubi said with as much love and care a demon could offer.

Naruto then decide what his answer is was.

(Cliffhanger) joking but wouldn't that be evil

"no" Naruto yelled and left the council room.

Tsunade's head started to hurt as the room was in an uproar about the disrespect of a brat.

"you do know he is of Kaguya blood a great bloodline that was supposed to be extinct" Danzo the old war hawk stated.

Everyone in the council was shocked that they did not notice that and suddenly every civilian was demanding that he should be a breeding stock and some were requesting marriage contracts all of which were shoot down.

Naruto was making his way out of the tower and into the marketing village and he could not stand the way that people looked at him. Everyone smiled and waved at their savior, when in reality they would show hate, anger and glares if they knew his identity.

His pain was unbearable he had to get out of the village he ran and ran not knowing where he was going and he ended up at a ramen shop with the name of Ichirakus.

Naruto's memory kicked in and he remembered the place that held his nicest of memories and the old place that would serve him regularly. He sat down next to two females . As the pretty brown haired waitress and he remembered her name.

"Hello mister what can I get you" Ayame said with cheer.

"4 Miso" he asked

"coming right up." she yelled

When she yelled she caught the attention of the two females both had red hair but one looked twenty and the other looked sixteen.

"hello" the older red head said with a happy tone "my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my daughter Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto then felt a great anger as the kyuubi told him something shocking during his training.

(_Flashback)_

_**I know I should wait but I think you should be able to handle it now." the kyuubi told him.**_

"_What is it love" Naruto asked with curiosity but later wishes he didn't._

_**When you where born I blocked out some memories that I thought would drive to insanity but now I believe your ready. When you had me sealed inside of you your mother who supposedly died abandoned you and took your twin sister. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.**_

_**(**__End Flashback)_

Naruto roared with anger and grabbed Kushina and gripped her throat until Natsumi kicked him with shock as to why he attacked them.

"what was that for" yelled Natsumi and Kushina with anger.

"because my names is Naruto Uzumaki" he yelled with so much resentment and venom.

The shocked looks on their faces as Ayame dropped his ramen and Whispered loud enough for only Naruto to hear. "Naruto-kun"


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina sprang into action by backing up slowly knowing full well that she could not defeat this DEMON that had claimed her sons soul. She grabbed Natsumi slowly backing away looking at the demon its eyes full of anger and pain those cold, heartless glaciers called eyes. KI was forcing even jonin to take a knee. Naruto wasn't pissed no he was beyond pissed his mother who left him returned after his so called demise not only did he have a sister but she got to fell loved by those around her. Naruto shot bones out of his palms and was gone in a flash. Naruto was about to strike his mother down when Anbu surrounded him each had a blade to strike all vitals. "What is your reason to attacking Kushina-sama." stated and Inu masked

"Killing her why else would I attack her genius" Naruto stated with as much venom that Manda wish he had. When he said that all the Anbu pierced his flesh with a sickening squelch. Naruto fell to the ground and yelled one last thing "I will get my revenge kaa-san, your screams will bring my ears the greatest of symphonies and Naruto Skellington died.

Kushina sighed he son was finally free of that demons control and she smiled the biggest smile that she had when the news of her pregnancy. Natsumi was deep in thought how could he kill her kaa-san if the said demon is dead but she silenced the thought as impossible.

Inu ask Kushina the question that all the Anbu wanted to know "who was that man Namikaze-sama?"

"he was first my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze then the demon Kyuubi and now he is free I'm so happy!" as she cried tears of joy that she accomplished something that Kami would give praise to her but she angered a monster that could not be killed.

Two hours later

A party was thrown in honor of Kushina for killing the scourge of Konoha.

Random civilians kept on praising her on giving the Anbu enough time for them to kill it and how her son is free and all that plain bullshit that they say. As the party was nearing is end everyone in Konoha was there from civilians to Anbu and even the Hokage but the only people that wasn't there was Hiruzen for obvious reasons, Anko because she understood Naruto and cared for him more than she should, and Jiraya because he actually had faith in Minato's Fuinjutsu skills and saw Naruto as a fucking human being.

The yelling of the party was silenced when Kushina hit her glass lightly with a loud tingling sound following after and Kushina yelled with happiness and arrogance "I have but one final\task to do and that is to burn the body allowing my son's body to never be controlled even after death!"

**Katon: Fireball no jutsu **(it completely slipped my mind of how to pronounce the fireball jutsu in Japanese )

As the coffin and body turned to ashes that some how set the trees near the cemetery on fire and it spread to a local farm catching all the crops on fire as the whole village put it out except for one thing and that was the scarecrow protecting the crops.

And the you hear another ringing sound. (the reason I chose the panic at the disco version is because that I wanted Naruto to have a softer voice and not an weird or deep voice like the original and Marilyn Manson.)

**Boys and girls of every ageWouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will seeThis, our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is HalloweenPumpkins scream in the dead of nightThis is Halloween, everybody make a sceneTrick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of frightIt's our town, everybody screamIn this town of Halloween**

The flaming scarecrow danced in a wild and flexible fashion with vigor and unlimited stamina the civilians were calling it a ninja thing but the ninjas knew nothing of it.

**I am the one hiding under your bedTeeth ground sharp and eyes glowing redI am the one hiding under your stairsFingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songIn this town, don't we love it now?Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

"Demon it's a demon every civilian evacuate the area" yelled Inu. With that said all the civilians fled the area but some were killed by the scarecrow as they tried to fight back and their stupidity lead to their downfall.

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...Scream! This is HalloweenRed 'n' black, slimy greenAren't you scared?Well, that's just fineSay it once, say it twiceTake a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of nightEverybody scream, everybody screamIn our town of Halloween!**

All the ninjas in Konoha were surrounding the demonic figure when a Genin decided to be the bigger man and use a suiton justu extinguishing the fire. The fire and water brought so much steam no one could see.

**I am the clown with the tear-away faceHere in a flash and gone without a traceI am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"I am the wind blowing through your hairI am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with frightThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!Halloween! Halloween! **

**Tender lumplings everywhereLife's no fun without a good scareThat's our job, but we're not meanIn our town of HalloweenIn this townDon't we love it now?Everyone's waiting for the next surpriseSkeleton Jack might catch you in the backAnd scream like a bansheeMake you jump out of your skinThis is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guyOur man jack is King of the Pumpkin patchEveryone hail to the Pumpkin King nowThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songLa la-la la [Repeat]WOO!**

With song ending the steam finally cleared as the scarecrow finished its song but to the shock of most people in the place of the scarecrow was a naked man that all the girls were ogling and wishing he was on their side while the men jealous of what they don't have. No one knew who it was except for three people Kushina, Natsumi, and Inu.

"But bu….t but how we saw u die there's no way!" Kushina stuttered

'Knock knock" said the Adonis of a man.

"Who's there" screeched and annoying pink haired howler monkey. (who ever knows who that is I just took your souls.)

"Boo" he replied

"Boo who?" screeched the same bitch.

"Aw don't cry you all will die before your bodies hit the floor." the man barely stated out without bursting in to laughter as everyone got into a stance ready to strike.

"what can't you guys take a joke?" chuckled the man

" Quit acting Naruto." stated Natsumi with all seriousness.

" awww why did you have to ruin my fun now I know who will not die" grumbled Naruto.

"wait" said Kushina "if you came back to life then that means your not a demon and Kami-sama reward me for getting rid of him and returning my son!" Kushina cried out.

"yes Kaa-san its me I want to thank you of helping me and now its time to return the favor!. As Naruto put charka into his finger tips a placed them on the seal and spun it.

Everyone then felt the mist frightening energy ever when a red haired goddess wit DD-cup breasts and with a figure women would die for and men would beg to even look upon it.

Kushina the looked wide eyed and shocked and whispered " Kyuubi" as Naruto and the so called Kyuubi kissed a hot and deep kiss and Naruto launching his tongue into a fight beating the horny vixen an exploring her mouth with very, very graphic intentions in mind later on.

Lemon next chapter so if you don't like it then your in the wrong place and should stick to twilight because that is the best chance of action you will have with sex in your life and don't flame because of it and to my friend Serbian broski I left a cliffhanger just for you I hope you love it Merry Christmas.


	4. Authors note

Sorry its taking so long but I've been a bit busy and had writers block but I've almost completed the new chapter and I have taken it up on myself to make the chapters longer so please be patient. I have also decided that Sasuke with be more calm like instead of his usual emo and arrogant self instead he will be more like itachi.

Also pairing list:

**Harem **

Anko

Kushina

Natsumi

Samui

Mei

Yugito

Hinata (only because I like her better than the other girls in the Konoha 12)

Kurotsuchi

Fuu

Tsume

Hana

Tsunami


	5. note

The first chapter of the rewritten story night mare after longish has been posted it is listed as nightmare after elemental


End file.
